King Julien the Terrible
}} King Julien the Terrible is a character from All Hail King Julien. He is the former King of Madagascar, one of their worsts, before being trapped in a cave by his rebelling people. Biography Early years Not much is known about his young life, however, it was said that long ago when he was King of Madagascar, he ruled the kingdom of Madagascar with fear and intimidation, forcing everyone to do hard labor, and nearly caused the extinction of the lemur species (and possibly other animals as well). He shut down the schools and revamped the school system, teaching the kingdom things he wants them to be taught, especially in subjects like history where he altered it to his advantage. Eventually, the lemurs in the kingdom fought back and drove him in a cave before dropping a rock on his tail, trapping him there for good. For years he had tried to scream for help, but because he was too deep in the cave his screams were distorted and sounded like a monster roaring. This led the lemurs to believe that the sound came from a monster in which they called 'The Gorch', as the lemurs would throw fruit to him so he wouldn't terrorize the kingdom and escape the cave. The fruit helped him to survive, but his tail was too strong for him to hack off. Freedom During an annual Gorch-feeding festival which was said to have dated all the way back to the days of King Julien the Terrible, King Julien who was supposed to feed fruits to the Gorch accidentally threw Mort into the cave instead. King Julien, Maurice, and Clover went into the cave to save him, before finding out that the Gorch was actually an old lemur trapped in the cave under a rock. Little do they know that he is actually King Julien the Terrible, especially when he claims to be a lemur named "Doc Sugarfoot", and King Julien rescued him before putting him into his royal counsel as another royal advisor. King Election After King Julien the Terrible gained popularity amongst the lemurs as a wise and old lemur with much wisdom, King Julien decided to challenge him to an election where the winner gets to become King. During the campaign, King Julien the Terrible made up lies and spreading rumors about Julien saying that he is out of touch with regular lemurs has abandoned 20 of his own children and didn't own a rocking chair, giving King Julien the Terrible a substantial lead in the polls. Later, Clover and Maurice discovered the truth about King Julien the Terrible when venturing in the cave he was trapped in, upon receiving a hint from Hector regarding the matter. On their way to warn the others, King Julien the Terrible attempted to silence them by having them crushed with a boulder in the cave. However, they managed to escape. On the election day, King Julien has decided to have a debate, which ended up backfiring him when King Julien the Terrible easily amazes the lemurs by giving a speech with three random words "back porch", "overalls", and "huckleberry", while King Julien's sincere and heartfelt speech was ignored. At the last minute, however, Clover and Maurice arrived at the location and managed to tell everyone the truth about King Julien the Terrible. However, King Julien the Terrible managed to convince them to vote for him and they still elected him anyway, as he won the election. Death On the election day itself, less than a minute upon being elected as King, King Julien the Terrible was struck by a lightning before turning into ashes. He later appeared in For Whom the Bell Gods Toll as an urn full of his ashes, as a witness in King Julien's trial in the afterlife. In The Day Before Tomorrow, he appeared as a ghost along with the other witnesses in the trial. He appeared once again, in The End is Here, once again as an urn.pl:Zygmunt Leciwy Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Males Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:All Hail King Julien Characters